DriftClan
DriftClan is one of the five Clans in the Forest of Fallen Light. They currently live to the west of the Gathering Area (when facing the cats from the High Ridge) on a flat, stoney mountain top with little greenery, with the exception of the ferns and trees around the camp. Description DriftClan is notorious for being the 'strongest' Clan. They have strong legs made for leaping and are known to harbor very stubborn and independent characteristics. They are known to often have light grey, white, and brown pelts. In battle, DriftClanners are usually very fierce, but most do show mercy. They are usually very short or stocky cats, but some are tall and skinny. This Clan has all kinds of different bloodlines, as when Creekstar was leader, she would allow exiled Clan cats and other non Clan cats to join. That being said, all kinds of different felines make their home in DriftClan, especially exiled or runaway MeadowClan cats from Wolfstar's reign. Culture The harsh mountains have shaped these cats to be strong and muscular. They’re intelligent when it comes to safety and fighting, and use their back legs to propel themselves into the air to kill large birds. DriftClan’s biggest threat is the mountain lion. A dark, hidden cave resides on the cliff face of one of the far mountains, where a pond and tree is. These animals are the most dangerous predator, due to their size and aggressive behavior. Nearly impossible to see against the rocks, mountain lions are stealthy with hunting and aren’t afraid to kill cats. The most efficient way to deal with a mountain lion is to stuff freshly-killed prey full of deathberries (must be found in EclipseClan’s territory) and place it outside the den. It will die quickly after consumption. DriftClan apprentices also survive through rugged training. Climbing crags, scaling mountain sides, and timed runs through the valley are what make up most of their day. Most of the time, the cat who catches the largest piece of prey gets to eat said prey. This goes for apprentices, too. If an apprentice fails their test, it’s seen as a bad omen. Territories The First Territory : The DriftClan camp in the first territory was found in two large trees intertwining with each other, that miraculously held up pieces of land from a half eroded mountain. * Camp - Found near the top of the trees, where much of the land still hung on in a flat area. It is only accessible by leaping up the branches or by leaping to each land mass to another. * Stone Bridge - A bridge found spanning across the water made of stone. It had started to fall apart over the moons, but not before the Clans had left due to the Great Fire. This was the only way to the Gathering, unless the cats would learn to swim across the waters. * The Great Arches - Several stone arches that seemingly reach up to the sky and come back down to the ground near the camps. * Training Grounds - An area near the base of the camp, held up by two branches. * Vigil Ledge '''- A ridge found above the medicine cat den. : The camp is only accessible by leaping or climbing the branches. When you first enter the camp, you'll see a vast, flat, and lush area or greenery. The leader's den is accessed by walking up a slope and jumping into a hollow in one of the trees. The medicine den is found in a crack in the stone and goes back a bit farther. The warrior's den is in the side of part of the hill and continues on some of the tree's branches. The apprentice's den is a cave in some of the hills, accessed by walking across one of the branches. The elder's den in found in a cave and surrounded by ferns to keep the elder's warm. The nursery is found to the right of the elder's den and in considered a terrible place for a nursery, as its placed on the camp's edge, where kits can easily fall off. The Second Territory The second territory is a vast plain region, where a large hill/mountain reaches high into the sky. It is flat on the top and mainly stoney. There is a river and a few trees and caves. * '''Camp - The camp is on the flat top. There isn't much protection, but its a bit easy to defend due to the steep siding. * Hawk Hill - 'A cliff at the edge of camp, where birds, rarely hawks, come to perch. Much of the land beyond the territory's can be seen from here. * '''Whispering Pond - '''A large pond covered with lily pads connecting to the river, where its rumored to hear the whispers of both LightClan and Shadow Forest cats. During leaf-bare, when it freezes, elders say that they are no longer whispers, but screams of cats from the other side. * '''Twoleg Cave System - '''A caved in area, most likely an old Twoleg mine, at the base of DriftClan's mountain camp. Cats can only go so far in this cave (a few fox-lengths) before passing out and miraculously turning up somewhere else in the territories. What happens when they pass out is a mystery. * '''Wind Hill - ' A cliff not far from the ground above the medicine cat den. * 'Vigil Ledge '- A ridge near a tree top above the elder's den. * 'Training Grounds '- A sandy area beneath a high tree, one of the highest in camp, where apprentices must see how high they can jump and how quickly they can do it. : This camp is found on top of a flat, stoney mountain. : The Third Territory The third territory lays on top of a mountain, vast stone boulders and cliffs surrounding the base of the mountain. A few snowy trees tower over the dens, and the eroded caves give the cats shelter when it's cold or rainy. * '''Camp - The camp is situated on top of the mountain with steep ledges on the side, trails of rocks situated to allow the cats to travel back and forth across the crags. Being so wide and open, it's easy to defend since there's only one safe and smooth way up. * Stream - A stream winds through the camp and spills over the side, rushing down the land and connecting to a river that runs into TorrentClan. The area surrounding it is great for hunting birds and other mountain animals. * Waterfall - Near the fallen tree, a pond circles a smaller tree that seems to glow at night. The water falls down the side and tumbles into MeadowClan territory. It is said that, on the full moon, you can see the spirits of LightClan and Shadow Forest cats drifting through the water. * Training Crags - A diorite path trickles down the mountainside and leads to steep and pointed mountains, with jagged spikes protruding from the sides. The stone hills allow apprentices to safely train, and the few trees give shade on the hot days. An intricate cave system flows through the side of one of the crags. Somewhere farther off, a mountain lion den resides. * Fallen Tree - A huge tree sprawls between two mountains, connecting DriftClan to SleetClan's icy and snow-covered summits. The tree hangs over The Valley that, if fallen into, will lead to a quick and quiet death History DriftClan was founded when five Clans known as EchoClan, EmberClan, LakeClan, ShadeClan, and SpiritClan, dispersed. The remaining members formed DriftClan, EclipseClan, and MeadowClan. The first leader of DriftClan was Thunderstar of EmberClan, and her deputy was Blazeforce of EmberClan as well. The first medicine cat was Spotmask of ShadeClan, and the first medicine cat apprentice was Tawnystripe of LakeClan. These cats had lived in the first territory for at least 500 moons before Claystar, one of the more recent DriftClan leaders, came to be. Since then, these cats have thrived off their main prey: birds like thrush and robins. Near the end of Creekstar's reign as leader, she had experienced many assassination attempts, some by her own Clanmates. These cats began fighting with EclipseClan due to a prophecy given by Shadowedstar of MeadowClan, who had lied to them to make them fight. The victorious Clan would be the one MeadowClan would ally with, but LightClan became angry and struck lightning down on the Clans. After the landscape catching fire, the cats hurried to the Gathering place and met with the other two Clans, trying to save as many cats as they could. No high position was wounded in this fire, but many others were left behind and left to an unknown fate. Once the cats reached their new homes, about a moon later, at the next Gathering, Kestrelcall, medicine cat of DriftClan, announced a new Clan for cats who wanted to leave and put their trust in Shadow Forest: TorrentClan. Many cats abandon their Clans and went there, but soon left and were not allowed back into their own Clans due to their treachery. Some now wander around as loners or rogues, but some remain as kittypets. In their second territory, things were growing more peaceful as generations passed by. During the time that Sunstar lead DriftClan, Wolfstar of MeadowClan had driven out many of his own Clanmates and planned an attack on the newly-formed SleetClan. Thankfully, a war never broke out, but it was revealed that Sunstar and Wolfstar were mates. When Batstar became leader under Sunstar, he allowed she and her daughter, Howlingwolf, to join MeadowClan and be with Wolfstar. Wolfstar stepped down and Howlingstar became MeadowClan leader, forming a truce with DriftClan. TorrentClan's presence grew tremendously when Cougarstar stepped up. Mulberrystar of EclipseClan declared war on TorrentClan after Cougarstar took one of his lives, and asked Batstar to aid them. He agreed, and MeadowClan also joined EclipseClan's side, leaving TorrentClan to persuade and kidnap rogues to help them fight against the other three Clans, save for SleetClan. After a kit trade between EclipseClan and TorrentClan, EclipseClan retreated and named TorrentClan as winner of the war. Moons later, when Thistlestar was leader, a fight started between he and Cougarstar of TorrentClan during a gathering. The ground began to shake and clouds covered the sky as an earthquake lay waste to the land. Thistlestar was forced to leave his lost Clanmates behind and began the journey alongside the other Clans to their new home. High Rank History |- | style="font-size: 0.9em " | |} |- | style="font-size: 0.9em " | |}Category:DriftClan Category:Clans